Piraterie
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Caraïbes, en plein âge d'or de la piraterie. Deux pirates reconnus se rencontrent. Entre deux lames d'épée qui s'entrechoquent, des sentiments inattendus peuvent apparaître. (Edward Kenway/Jack Sparrow, Yaoi, Yuri)
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Alors. Si vous me suivez, je m'excuse que mes Matoine tardent à venir, mais je ne veux pas de nouveau sortir des excuses dont tout le monde s'en fout. Je pense, honnêtement, ne plus écrire de Matoine. Je ne me prononcerais pas maintenant, mais vous pouvez toujours me demander pourquoi en MP si ça vous intéresse. Pardon. *hug* :')

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Après un délire plus ou moins prononcé sur AC 4 avec Mawi, puis avec ma meilleure amie, et puis un délire Edward Kenway/Jack Sparrow avec Ranne et Lise, bah... voici le résultat.

Donc. SI TU ES UN FAN D'ASSASSIN'S CREED ET/OU DE PIRATES DES CARAÏBES, MAIS QUE TU NE CONNAIS/N'AIME PAS LE YAOI, PARS, TOUT DE SUITE.

Parce que ceci est un délire, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'on m'accuse de "souiller" l'image d'Assassin's Creed ou de Pirates of the Caribbean. S'il vous plait. Etant ue grande fan des deux, je ne me permettrais jamais de faire du mal à leurs images. Donc. Délire. Humour. Ne vous énervez pas. :D

Il y a un Arianne. Juste pour la déconne. Clin d'oeil à Powo.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire –si vous en avez envie évidemment–. Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me tuer/me dire n'importe quoi, et bonne lecture, j'vous aime.

Aria :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Assassin's Creed, ni Pirates des Caraïbes, ni Edward Kenway, ni Jack Sparrow, ni aucuns personnages cités ci-dessous. Je ne possède pas non plus l'image, que j'ai trouvée au fin fond de Google Image. Si le créateur de ce montage passa par là, qu'il me le dise. ^^'<p>

Bêta-Lectrice : TimeyMawi. Merciiii encore. Kenway de mon coeur. Héhéhé.

Résumé : Caraïbes, en plein âge d'or de la piraterie. Deux pirates reconnus se rencontre. Entre deux lames d'épée qui s'entrechoquent, des sentiments inattendus peuvent apparaître.

Warning : Yaoi. Yaoi. Je répète, Yaoi. Homophobes s'abstenir. Vous connaissez la chansons. :D

Pairing : Jack Sparrow/Edward Kenway.

Rating : T

Note : Il est possible que l'histoire ne corresponde pas avec celles des jeux vidéos/des films, mais c'est pour le bien de cette fanfic. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Piraterie<strong>

_Chapitre un : Rencontre_

* * *

><p>Edward Kenway ne comprenait décidément rien. Il était en train de draguer tranquillement deux jeunes femmes franchement bien roulées, lorsqu'un type sorti de nulle part était apparu, et ses deux proies l'avaient giflé, l'une après l'autre.<p>

Et à la question « Qui es-tu ? », il avait répondu « Capitaine Jack. Jack Sparrow. »

Ils s'étaient battu longtemps, mais ce capitaine Jack avait fini par le convaincre qu'ensemble, les deux pirates pourraient aller beaucoup plus loin qu'en combattant chacun de leur côté.

Les deux brigands étaient donc à présent assis à une table, au fond d'un bar décrépi, rempli de pirates, prostituées et n'importe quelle personne qui fuyait le gouvernement avec un verre d'alcool.

« Alors, Capitaine Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kenway en relevant la tête de son verre de rhum.

« J'ai commencé à entendre parler d'un homme, Edward Kenway, en fuite, qui commence à tuer pas mal de monde, apparemment. » répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin très sexy.

« Oh... On a parlé de moi à ce point ? Merde ! Putain ! »

Sparrow haussa un sourcil en souriant (nyaaah). « Eh bien, que nous vaut tant de vulgarité ? »

« Je suis recherché. J'ai été... engagé par erreur dans l'Ordre des Assassins, mais je n'y aspire pas du tout. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui. » expliqua le blond, sa voix rauque devenant soudainement plus basse (épouse-moi Kenway putain).

« Je ne poserais pas plus de question. Mais si tu partais avec moi, tu n'auras pas à craindre de te faire rattraper. »

« Je sais. Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de toi, Sparrow. Il paraît que tu arrives toujours à t'en sortir. »

« Ah ! »

« Il paraît aussi que tu es stupide et fou. »

« Les gens fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous, mais moi je sais que je suis fou, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas fou. C'est pas fou, ça ? »

Kenway essaya d'avoir un regard blasé mais il ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as rien dit pour la stupidité. »

« Je pourrais dire que les gens stupides ne savent pas qu'ils sont stupides, mais que moi, je sais que je suis stupide. Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas stupide. Mais ça serait stupide de dire ça. »

Cette fois, Edward sourit franchement et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. Sparrow suivit des yeux, sans se rendre compte, le trajet de l'alcool dans la gorge de son cadet, observant la déglutition de la pomme d'Adam.

Le cou du bond était mal rasé, tout comme ses joues. Comme chaque pirate, en fait.  
>Mais pas lui. Non, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow avait une barbe élaborée et réfléchie.<p>

C'était dur d'avoir la classe.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es prêt à partir avec moi sur les mers des Caraïbes ? »

Edward Kenway réfléchit un moment, cherchant une réponse dans les reflets de son rhum.

« Ma fois, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bar, côte à côte, sans payer leurs boissons, évidemment.

Jack Sparrow guida son nouvel acolyte au port.

« Et bien ? Où est ton bateau ? »

Le pirate aux dreadlocks se retourna, un grand sourire débile collé au visage.

« Où est ton bateau, qui ? »

Edward soupira, réajustant sa capuche.

« Capitaine ? »

« Voiiilà ! »

« Je ne suis donc qu'un simple mousse, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas réduire quelqu'un comme toi au range de mousse, ça serait ridicule. Tu es... mon acolyte. » sourit Sparrow.

« Très bien. » soupira le blond.

Le brun se retourna et fit quelques pas de sa démarche... particulière, jusqu'à ce que Kenway le rattrape en courant le long du port.

« Et donc, où est le bateau, C_apitaine _? »

« Le bateau ? Quel bateau ? J'ai dit que j'avais un bateau ? »

« Et bien, je sais pas. Mais un pirate aussi connu et renommé que toi, ça me paraît évident qu'il ait un bateau et un équipage. »

« Mais tu avais bien dit que j'étais fou et stupide, non ? »

« Mais– »

« Je plaisaaaante, ne t'inquiète pas. » déclara Jack en touchant le bout du nez de son nouvel acolyte qui recula quelque peu. « Le Black Pearl nous attend à l'extérieur du port. »

Sparrow tourna les talons et avança d'un pas rapide, sans attendre le blond.

Kenway était un peu rassuré de savoir que son nouveau... _capitaine _–il avait du mal à admettre avoir un capitaine– avait bel et bien un équipage, en plus d'un bateau légendaire, mais le fait de s'incruster dans tout un attirail d'hommes des mers, en plus sur un navire soi-disant maudit, lui tordait les entrailles.

Mais il était Edward Kenway, pirate renommé en fuite de l'Ordre des Assassins, et il ne reculerait devant rien. Il rejoint le brun en grandes enjambées, la tête haute, la main sur son épée.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

><p>« Bien. Lui, c'est Gibbs, mon second. » débita Sparrow, faisant hausser un sourcil à Kenway.<p>

Le brun présenta rapidement l'équipage qui salua l'ancien Assassin avant de faire un signe à ses... deux seconds, de le suivre dans sa cabine.

« Bon. Gibbs, voici Kenway. Tu le connais déjà de réputation, il est en fuite, je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi. »

Le barbu hocha simplement la tête, fixant le nouvel arrivant en plissant les yeux, comme s'il lisait en lui.

« Et il va me remplacer comme second ? » demanda-t-il.

Kenway détourna le regard. Il était très, très mal à l'aise. Après tout, il était encore jeune, il avait à peine 22 ans, mais Gibbs et Sparrow montraient bien qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui.

Soudainement, le blond n'avait plus du tout d'assurance. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être ce pirate renommé en fuite, mais plutôt un simple apprenti sans capacité devant des maîtres en la matière.

« Non. Kenway a plus d'expérience, malgré son jeune âge. Il a une force qu'on ne peut pas nier. Ça me tue de le dire, mais il sera sans doute un deuxième capitaine. »

Bon, ce n'était pas si mal finalement.

« Donc, » continua le capitaine, « je vous invite à vous respecter. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes frères d'armes. »

« Très bien. »

« Oui. Très bien. » répondit Edward Kenway.

Sparrow ouvrit la porte de la cabine et observa son équipage qui se disputait bruyamment.

« S'i vous plait ! » cria-t-il.

Tout les hommes se retournèrent pour fixer Jack, Gibbs et Kenway.

« Pour fêter notre nouvel homme, je vous propose à tous de passer la soirée dans ce bon vieux bar du port, le _Daniel's. _»

Les marins crièrent tous leur réjouissance et bientôt, c'est un équipage d'une vingtaine d'hommes qui entra dans le bar en riant.

Jack Sparrow attrapa son plus ancien second par l'épaule.

« Gibbs, je vais me prendre une table avec Kenway pour discuter. Je te laisse gérer les autres, qu'ils ne détruisent pas tout. »

Son second n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, entrainant le blond par le bras.

Après plusieurs verres commandés, Edward eut un sourire enjôleur en regardant une table voisine.

« Hey, mais c'est les deux filles d'avant ! »

Il allait se lever quand Sparrow le retint.

« Non, n'y va pas. Elles m'en veulent à mort. »

« Ah, oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, je crois que je n'ai pas été très fidèle. »

Kenway éclata de rire.

« Pour sortir avec deux gamines en même temps, ça me paraissait évident ! » déclara-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Ce n'était pas en même temps ! Enfin si, mais pas au sens littéraire du mot. Heeey, ça serait pas mal, de le faire avec ces deux-là en même temps, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. »

« Oh, il y en aura d'autre. »

Jack éclata de rire en recommandant des verres de rhum.

* * *

><p>Du côté des deux femmes en question, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi détendue. L'une, blonde, était en larme pendant que la rousse la consolait avec un sourire triste.<p>

« Le pire, » sanglota la première, « c'est que notre dernière relation, c'était il y a moins d'un mois. Et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert il y a deux-trois jours ? Tu sais ? »

La rousse caressa le dos de son amie d'un air désolé.

« J'ai peur de le deviner, ma belle. »

« J'ai découvert... j'ai découvert... Mon dieu, Ranne, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui ! De Sparrow ! Ce stupide pirate totalement malade ! »

« Oh, Aria... » soupira la dénommée Ranne. « Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. »

« Je vais faire comment ? » pleurnicha-t-elle en relevant la tête, brisant le coeur de la rousse quand elle vit les yeux bleus de son amie embués de larmes. « Mes parents vont me tuer. Je n'ai même pas vingt ans ! Ils vont me jeter dehors... Heureusement que j'ai un travail ! Mais ce n'est pas en cuisinant dans un restaurant tout les jours que je vais pouvoir le nourrir. »

Ranne regarda tristement son amie. Même si elle s'était, elle aussi, beaucoup attachée à Jack Sparrow, elle devait avouer avoir un faible pour son amie Aria, ces derniers temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais que j'ai un énorme héritage, hm ? Je t'aiderais. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh, tu es adorable Ranne, une amie en or ! Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps... » demanda la jeune blonde.

« Et bien... »

« Hm ? »

« Comment dire... J'ai... Je crois que je t'aime beaucoup, Aria. »

« Quoi ? » interrogea cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rah, merde ! Je suis beaucoup trop attachée à toi ! » conclut Ranne en se levant pour se pencher devant son amie, et l'embrasser lentement.

Aria recula, surprise, et regarda son assaillante, troublée.

« Tu... »

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre mais... Oui. »

La blonde se leva pour enlacer Ranne par la taille et attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes. La rousse, agréablement surprise, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie.

Les marins à côtés d'elles se mirent à faire des commentaires salaces et à proposer de partager le lit des deux jeunes filles. En riant, Ranne tira la jeune fille en dehors du bar, sous les regards amusés ou attirés des pirates qui remplissaient l'établissement.

Elles passèrent devant Jack Sparrow et Kenway, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Toi qui regrettait de ne pas avoir fait de plan à trois avec ces deux-là... »

« C'est mort maintenant. » soupira l'intéressé en regardant son reflet dans son verre de rhum. « Déjà qu'elles me détestaient avant, si elles se liguent contre moi... »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Bah, ce n'est pas grave. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit le pirate au dreadlocks. « Je pourrais me rattraper plus tard. » déclara-t-il en fixant étrangement Kenway.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux. Son capitaine n'arrêtait pas de le regarder bizarrement, ça devenait gênant.

Il n'était pas une femme, après tout !

Bon, les pirates n'avaient, généralement, aucune gêne avec l'homosexualité. Tant que le plaisir procuré était satisfaisant, peu importe le sexe de la personne.

Mais Kenway avait une nette préférence pour les femmes, et il avait cru comprendre que son nouveau capitaine aussi.

Bah, qu'importe. Le blond avala cul-sec son verre d'alcool et en commanda un autre à la jolie serveuse qui le lui apporta rapidement.

« Très bien Kenway, tu sais que je fais confiance à mes hommes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... Oui, certainement. »

« Donc, pour leur faire confiance, je dois les connaître. Alors parle-moi de toi. »

« Oh... » Edward recula légèrement, surpris. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui-même à quelqu'un, en fait.

« Et bien... Il y a quelques temps, je me suis retrouvé par mégarde dans l'Ordre des Assassins, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était la fortu– »

« Non, je m'en fous de ça, je connais déjà. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est avant. » soupira Jack.

« Avant ? »

« Avant. »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, moi ! »

« Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance sans te connaître ? »

« Mais vous pouvez me connaître sans savoir mon passé, » objecta Kenway en fixant Sparrow droit dans les yeux, « me connaître moi tel que je suis maintenant, serait amplement suffisant. »

En fait, Kenway n'avait surtout pas envie de parler de Caroline. Il savait bien qu'en acceptant de rejoindre Jack Sparrow, il abandonnait cette femme qui l'attendait encore. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais plus la rejoindre.

Quelques années plus tôt, Edward avait rencontré Caroline, une magnifique jeune femme de bonne famille. Malheureusement, son père n'acceptait décidément pas que sa fille n'ait pour compagnon qu'un pauvre paysan.

Edward était donc parti comme corsaire, et avait promis de ne revenir que lorsqu'il aurait assez d'argent pour satisfaire la famille de Caroline.

Mas maintenant qu'il était un pirate recherché sur toutes les mers, en train de fuir l'Ordre des Assassins, il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de devenir riche. Et s'il revenait un jour vers elle, Caroline le détestera d'être devenu un hors-la-loi.

Alors qu'en partant avec Jack Sparrow, il était déjà sous sa protection, et il avait plus d'occasions pour trouver plus de richesses.

Même si le blond ne se faisait pas d'illusions et qu'il savait que son capitaine ne lui partagerait jamais les richesses qu'ils trouveront peut-être ensemble, il gardait espoir et savait que, si c'était la solution qui l'éloignait le plus de la femme de ses rêves, c'était aussi celle qui lui offrait le plus de chance de revenir vers elle un jour.

« Kenway ? »

« Hein ?! » sursauta le blond.

« Ça va ? Tu étais absent, là. » demanda Sparrow en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? Oui, oui. Ça va. » sourit faussement Edward.

Il ne voulait pas le brun soit au courant de sa vie privée.

Jack regarda le verre vide de son compagnon, puis le sien qui était encore à moitié plein. Il le vida et appela la serveuse pour commander, à nouveau des boissons.

« Très bien. » déclara-t-il en fixant le blond droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir à moi, je comprends. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te faire entièrement confiance. »

Kenway haussa les sourcils. « De toute façon, je pourrais raconter n'importe quoi pour te faire croire à un passé. Au moins, j'ai l'honnêteté de te dire que non, je ne te parlerais pas de moi. »

Jack leva son verre.

« Oh, on s'en fout. On est des pirates, après tout ! »

Les verres des deux nouveaux amis s'entrechoquèrent et le reste du bar, qui était composé pour la plupart de pirates, les imita en criant toutes sortes d'exclamations, allant du simple « Ouais ! » à « Que la société aille se faire foutre ! », passant par le classique « On est des pirates ! ».

Le rhum coula, des couples se formèrent grâce à l'alcool et une ambiance réchauffée, pleine de rire, de chants et de gestes sensuels s'installa. C'était une bonne ambiance. C'était une ambiance de pirate.

* * *

><p>Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme rouge.<p>

« Edward Kenway. Jack Sparrow et son équipage, suivez-nous. » déclara celui qui semblait être le chef de la troupe anglaise.

« Et merde... » soupira le blond en posant son verre de rhum sur la table avant de se lever.

Jack eut un grand sourire et le suivi, sortant son sabre et vérifiant que ses pistolets, planqués sous son manteau, étaient tous bien chargés.

Les hommes de Sparrow se levèrent à leur tour et se placèrent derrière les deux capitaines.

Kenway rabattit sa capuche, cachant ses yeux et le haut de son visage. On ne voyait plus que son sourire quelque peu sadique. Des mèches de ses cheveux emmêlés glissaient en avant.

La baston, il aimait ça.

Les autres clients du bar sortirent plus ou moins discrètement pour ne pas être mêlé à cette affaire, et le patron du bar ainsi que le personnel les imitèrent.

Les Anglais, effrayés par l'aura qui émanait des pirates, reculèrent imperceptiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tirez– »

L'officier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une balle en plein front le coupa. Il tomba à terre, comme au ralenti, sous les yeux abasourdis de ses hommes qui ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas.

Edward Kenway avait la tête baissée –ou peut-être était-ce l'ombre de sa capuche qui causait cette effet–, le bras tendu en avant, un revolver encore fumant dans la main.

Dans un excès de rage, les soldats ne réfléchirent pas et dégainèrent leurs sabres, d'autres leur fusil à baïonnette.

Jack Sparrow poussa un cri de rage et, d'un geste du bras, fit comprendre à son équipage de courir riposter.

Kenway sauta par dessus une table pour s'attaquer à un des soldats qui avaient l'air les plus fort, pendant que son acolyte tira à sang froid, abattant trois hommes à la suite.

Évidemment, au même instant, le fils du voisin qui était un musicien se mit à jouer une chanson particulièrement badass.

(Donc en fait c'est Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag Song – Beneath The Black Flag de Miracle of Sound, qu'il faut écouter là maintenant tout de suite c'est un ordre. Merci Mawi hehehe.)

Donc, entre deux « Yo-ho! Yo-ho! We row beneath the black flag ! », Kenway entama un combat d'épée avec deux soldats en même temps.

L'un d'eux l'attaqua à la jambe, mais le blond se baissa et para le coup. Il donna un grand coup de force et fit reculer l'Anglais qui trébucha sur un tabouret et se retrouva à terre.

Edward James profita de l'occasion pour, d'un coup de pistolet, lui toucher le torse et en finir avec lui. Il venait de se relever, que le deuxième soldat lui sauta dessus, frôlant le bras du pirate d'une balle de son fusil.

Celui-ci recula légèrement pour prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche, mais le soldat n'attendit pas et tira une deuxième fois, le touchant à l'épaule cette fois-ci.

Jack Sparrow releva la tête de son duel d'épée pour voir son acolyte se tenir l'épaule en grimaçant.

« Kenway ? Tout se passe bien ? »

«Tout se passe toujours bien avec moi. » répondit immédiatement celui-ci, et dans un cri de rage, il courut sur le pauvre Anglais, lui ouvrant le ventre avec son sabre grâce à son bras valide.

Il se redressa et regarda sans émotion le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements. Un coup d'oeil dans la salle lui suffit pour voir que l'équipage de Sparrow –qui était un peu son équipage aussi, à présent– avait abattu tout les officiers.

Le pub n'était maintenant que tables renversées, tabouret brisés, et cadavre dégoulinants de sang. Quelques hommes de Sparrow étaient à terre, mais Kenway ne s'était pas attaché à eux, leurs morts ne le gênaient donc pas.

« Capitaine, des renforts arrivent ! » avertit Gibbs, qui venait d'apercevoir deux troupes anglaises se diriger vers le bar.

« Allons-y ! » hurla Jack Sparrow.

« Une seconde. » répondit le blond.

Il attrapa un vieux sac en tissu beige qui trainait dans la salle et arracha rapidement les quelques richesses des hommes décédés pour les jeter dedans. Le pirate courut derrière le bar, en attrapa les bouteilles d'alcool et les plaça dans le sac.

Sparrow haussa un sourcil. Il savait que Kenway garderait ces richesses pour lui. À part l'alcool, évidemment.

L'équipage sortit rapidement du Daniel's et courut en direction du port. Les troupes anglaises les avaient déjà repérés et couraient vers eux.

Jack Sparrow s'avança, et, calmement, descendit le chef de chaque troupe. Les soldats, surpris, rejoignirent tous les hommes touchés pour tenter de les réanimer.

« Vite ! » hurla le brun, et tous les pirates coururent rejoindre le Black Pearl.

Quelques officiers anglais les poursuivirent, mais les hommes de mer ayant une longueur d'avance, le bateau mit les voiles sous quelques pauvres coups de feu.

L'équipage hurla sa joie de se sentir libre, pirate, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations, heureux.

* * *

><p>Kenway se laissa glisser le long de la rambarde du bateau qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, la main pressant son épaule pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement.<p>

Sparrow arriva vers lui, un bandage dans une main, deux bouteilles de rhum dans l'autre, et les lui tendit.

Avec un petit sourire, Edward laissa tomber quelques goutes sur la bande et entoura grossièrement son épaule avec, passant par dessus le tissus déchiré. Puis, il tendit la bouteille à son nouvel équipier qui trinqua avec lui, souriant.

« À la piraterie. » déclara Sparrow.

« À la liberté. » compléta Kenway.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là ! :D Chocolat ? Câlin ? Review ? x)<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Femme pirate

**H**ello ! Je sais je sais. Retard. Mon ordi a été en réparation pour plus de trois semaines, du coup j'ai perdu deux bons tiers du chapitres, et ensuite, impossible d'écrire une ligne, mon inspiration s'était barrée en Californie (c'est une métaphore) (je ne suis jamais allée en Californie) (bref)

Et puis comme c'est les vacances (en fait demain je reprends les cours et je pleure) j'ai eu du temps pour moi et pour me remettre. Du coup je ne garantis rien, la reprise des cours sera bien chiante et dure donc j'aurai _sûrement_ un peu de peine.

Un énorme merci à Mawi, ou **TimeyMawi**, d'avoir accepté de me relire à 3 heures du matin ! (c'était soit cette nuit, soit le week end prochain quand j'aurai à nouveau du temps libre). Donc si ce que je dis est stupide, c'est parce qu'il est 3:30 du matin, voilà.

_Encore merci à toi ! _

Comme toujours je ne possède _rien_, ceci est un délit blablabla je ne veux pas énerver les fans, etc. Le Arianne est comme toujours là parce que ça me fait rire. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment sur moi que j'écris, mais sur le personnage de Aria.

Bisous aux filles de Skype. De Twitter. B'jour à Lecturaddict parce que j'ai envie de lui dire bonjour espèce d'accro aux bulbe tea. Si vous voulez m'insulter ou m'épouser ou quoi que ce soit, ça se passe dans les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Aria :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Piraterie<strong>

_Chapitre deux : Femme pirate_

* * *

><p>« Ce soir, trois de nos camarades sont morts avec honneur en combattant les Anglais. Nous leur devons reconnaissance. » déclara Jack Sparrow, regardant son équipage depuis l'entrée de sa cabine, qui surplombait légèrement le premier pont. Derrière lui, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre privée du pirate aux dreadlocks, Kenway observait, le haut du visage caché par sa capuche, ces hommes de mer qui étaient, à présent, un peu les siens aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, changer d'équipage du jour au lendemain comme ça. Et si les hommes de Sparrow le respectaient, ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'apprécier réellement.<p>

« Alors je propose de lever un verre pour eux ! »

Rhum, vodka, bière, toutes sortes d'alcool se levèrent vers le ciel gris, en hommage à ces hommes désormais au fond de la mer.

Kenway était bien obligé de suivre le mouvement, en tant que « deuxième capitaine », même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses camarades décédés.

Voir tout un équipage d'hommes libres, sans famille ou réelle maison, rire ensemble pour célébrer le départ de trois vieux amis le réchauffait légèrement.

Mais lui, Edward Kenway, était-il destiné à rester éternellement seul ?

Le blond regarda silencieusement les hommes de Sparrow s'amuser –il pensait réellement que c'était une magnifique manière pour saluer la mort d'amis, que de rire–, n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie de s'incruster dans un groupe.

C'était un éternel solitaire.

Kenway observait l'étiquette humide et déchirée de sa bouteille d'alcool quand son allié s'approcha de lui, de la même démarche vacillante que d'habitude.

« Bah alors Kenway, reste pas tout seul. » déclara-t-il en penchant la tête.

« Hm. »

« Nan mais déconne pas, viens avec nous. » Il le tira par la manche, faisant se cogner les deux sabres du blond entre eux.

Très vite, Edward James se retrouva assis par terre, une chope de bière à la main, entouré par un bon groupe d'hommes de mer bruyants.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à rire, à chanter, à refaire le monde sous les étoiles, l'alcool brûlant leurs gorges.

* * *

><p>Ils s'endormirent là, à l'extérieur, leurs verres toujours à la main, et c'est des pirates bien fatigués qui se réveillèrent le lendemain.<p>

« Une douche passerait bien. » déclara Edward Kenway en se relevant péniblement, courbaturé de sa nuit sur le pont et l'esprit encore brouillé par l'alcool.

« Suis-moi. »

Le blond suivit le pirate aux dreadlocks qui le mena dans la cale du bateau. Il y avait une petite salle isolée aux murs humides qui sentaient le moisi, et, dans un coin, une bassine en métal presque rouillé reposait à côté d'un vieux seau. Un gros tonneau contenant de l'eau douce était disposé à l'opposé.

« Voilà. Prends pas trop d'eau douce, c'est chiant d'en recharger. » déclara Sparrow avant de partir et de laisser Edward seul.

Ce dernier retira sa capuche et défit l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Les courtes mèches blondes emmêlées caressèrent sa nuque et son menton mal rasé. Il décrocha ses épées, pistolets et lames cachées pour les jeter par terre, enleva sa ceinture en tissu rouge et commença à défaire le reste de ses vêtements, qui rejoignit rapidement ses armes.

Kenway était en train de déboutonner sa chemise lorsque Jack Sparrow passa sa tête loufoque par l'ouverture de la pièce. Les yeux marron glissèrent sur le torse à moitié dénudé avant de remonter pour rencontrer ceux, bleus et un peu énervés, de son acolyte.

« Ah dis, Kenway, je me demandais où tu voudrais dormir, en fait. » déclara Jack d'un ton naturel et un peu moqueur.

« C'est à dire ? » répondit Edward défaisant le reste de sa chemise, parce que merde, il était un pirate et s'en foutait si Sparrow le voyait sans vêtement.

« Bah soit tu dors là-bas –il tendit le bras vers la droite aléatoirement– avec tout le reste de l'équipage dans les hamacs, soit on t'installe des draps dans ma cabine le temps qu'on t'en fasse une à toi. Le capitaine ont le droit à un endroit privé. Et comme tu es un allié, toi aussi... » sourit Sparrow.

« Oh. Hum. »

Dormir seul avec Sparrow ne le gênait pas vraiment mais il aimait bien, justement, avoir de l'intimité. Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux d'être seul avec quelqu'un ou d'être entouré d'une trentaine d'hommes qui ne feraient pas attention à lui.

Mais, d'un côté, si pour une raison ou une autre, le blond avait besoin d'élaborer un plan pour partir ou assassiner quelqu'un, il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Et Sparrow était stupide, alors...

« Bah, dans ta cabine. » décida Edward en haussant les épaules, faisant glisser sa chemise déboutonnée sur ses bras.

« Très bien. » sourit Jack, observant le tissu tomber par terre dans un froissement.

Est-ce que Kenway se rendait compte de la sensualité qu'il dégageait ?

« Donc, tu peux partir maintenant. » s'impatienta le blond, en voyant que son nouvel allié ne bougeait pas, le fixant étrangement avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Hein ? Ah, oui, oui. Bien sûr ! »

Sparrow éclata de rire et quitta la pièce.

Kenway soupira. Il ne comprendra jamais ce Jack Sparrow.

L'ancien Assassin termina de se déshabiller, dévoilant les muscles de son corps pâle, sa peau étant en permanence cachée sous une masse de tissu. Il attrapa le vieux seau et le rempli de l'eau douce qui reposait dans le tonneau.

Il leva les bras et renversa le liquide sur son corps courbaturé par tous ses combats. Les gouttes d'eau glissèrent de ses cheveux à ses pieds, le rafraichissant, le détendant.

Edward se lava avec le vieux savon qui trainait là, puis se rhabilla directement sans se sécher.

* * *

><p>Le blond remonta sur le pont et rejoignit Sparrow qui discutait avec deux de ses hommes, regardant l'horizon s'éloigner lentement. Gibbs était en train de diriger le bateau.<p>

Le brun se retourna en le voyant arriver.

« Ah, viens, je vais te faire visiter le bateau. »

Kenway haussa les épaules et suivit son allié, caressant le pommeau de son épée machinalement.

Il ne voyait plus la côte. Le bateau devait être parti il y a un moment, déjà.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il alors que le pirate aux dreadlocks l'emmenait dans les recoins du navire.

« Je dois aller quelque part. »

« Quoi ? Où ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ah, ça. Informations confidentielles. Tu verras bien. » sourit Jack.

Gibbs observait son capitaine et son nouvel allié d'un air neutre, quand un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit se retourner.

Sur la mer grise et calme, assez loin d'ici, un bateau se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Bah, ils étaient loin. Il avertirait Sparrow plus tard. Et puis l'homme à la vigie les en informerait.

* * *

><p>Sur ce bateau, un homme dont la barbe mal rasée devenait grisonnante, ajusta sa longue-vue.<p>

« Capitaine ! Il y a un navire pirate à quelques miles de là. Il me semble bien que... » il se concentra quelques instants, plissant l'oeil inutilisé. « C'est certain, Capitaine ! C'est le Black Pearl ! »

Les hommes qui l'entourait se figèrent tous.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut fuir ! »

« Le légendaire Black Pearl ? Ici ? »

« Ça suffit ! » ordonna une voix autoritaire. « Je vous interdis de paniquer. »

« O-oui, Capitaine. » répondit l'homme à la longue-vue.

« Le Black Pearl ? » continua la voix. « Intéressant. Ces pirates ne me font pas peur. Je n'ai jamais reculé devant rien, et ce n'est pas ce Jack Sparrow et son équipage qui nuiront à ma réputation ! »

Les hommes n'osaient pas dire un seul mot.

« Compris ? Préparez-vous à vous battre s'il le faut. »

« Oui. » répondit l'équipage à l'unisson.

Un regard glacial leur rouvrit la bouche.

« Oui, Capitaine. »

« Parfait. »

Ledit capitaine avança de quelques pas, faisant claquer les haut talons de ses bottes brunes montants jusqu'en dessous du genou.

Des jambes fines revêtues de bas noirs à moitié transparents, étaient couvertes d'une jupe qui arrivait à mi-cuisse.  
>La jupe était apparemment faite d'une vieille chemise à carreaux noirs et rouges d'homme, et une blouse blanche large couvrait le buste du –de la– capitaine, déboutonnée jusqu'au décolleté plutôt généreux. Un grand tissu bleu foncé serrait la fine taille et entourait un gilet en cuir brun sur lequel plusieurs pistolets étaient accrochés.<p>

Deux épées se balançaient à la ceinture.

L'homme à la longue-vue désigna le bateau à la Capitaine, qui l'observa d'elle-même. Un coup de vent passa dans ses longues boucles serrées, d'un brun qui virait au noir, faisant flotter un parfum féminin.

Elle recula la lunette de son oeil bleu clair entouré de maquillage noir grossièrement appliqué.

« Le Black Pearl. » susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque effrayante.

Elle sourit. Si elle arrivait à terrasser l'équipage de Jack Sparrow, elle serait encore plus crainte. Déjà que sa réputation en effrayait plus d'un...

Mawi T Anderson. Capitaine sans pitié, la seule pirate femme à conserver sa place privilégiée dans les mers des Caraïbes. Capable d'avoir n'importe quel homme d'un claquement de doigts, grâce à ses avantages féminins, pour finalement s'en débarrasser dans le sang.

* * *

><p>Le Black Pearl. Un navire légendaire dont certain doutaient de son existence même. Pourtant, des événements et témoignages prouvaient que oui, ce bateau était bel et bien présent sur les mers, occupé par le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, connu pour être stupide, mais aussi pour toujours s'en sortir. Son équipage, en revanche, était moins influant. Seul son second, Gibbs, était un minimum reconnu dans la région. Le reste se composait d'hommes de mer qui restaient anonymes pour la plupart.<p>

En fait, la plupart des pirates de Jack Sparrow se sentaient invisibles devant leur capitaine, et plus récemment, devant leur nouvel allié, Edward Kenway. Ils étaient moins fort, moins puissants, moins intelligents, bref, jamais assez biens pour deux pirates comme Sparrow et Kenway. Alors ils restaient dans l'ombre. Tous. L'équipage était composé de presque cent hommes, mais seul le second et le Capitaine étaient « connus », les autres, agissaient dans l'ombre.

Parmi ces « autres », il y avait un homme relativement normal. Il avait eu une vie banale jusque là, et puis par un concours de circonstances s'était retrouvé dans un équipage de pirates, aux ordres du célèbre Jack Sparrow.

Son Capitaine n'avait jamais vraiment porté son attention sur lui. Il n'était qu'un marin parmi tant d'autres, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la place du Second ou, puisqu'il y en avait un maintenant, de l'Allié.

Et, comme tous les autres hommes qui partageaient sa place, il voulait se faire remarquer pour gagner le respect et la reconnaissance de son Capitaine.

Alors quand il vit que le navire de la célèbre Mawi T Anderson était en approche, il sauta sur l'occasion. S'il avertissait lui-même le Capitaine des dangers que représentaient la femme pirate, peut-être que ce dernier se souviendrait de lui.

« Capitaine ! Un navire en approche ! » déclara-t-il en courant vers la cabine de Jack. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte mais personne n'y était. L'homme aperçu Gibbs du coin de l'oeil et en profita pour lui demander où chercher Sparrow.

« Il fait visiter le Pearl à Kenway. »

Le Second avait presque craché le nom du célèbre Assassin mais le marin n'en prit pas compte. Il retourna sur le pont pour ouvrir la trappe qui s'y trouvait et dévaler les escaliers. Après avoir fait le tour de la cale, du dortoir, il trouva son commandant dans les réserves d'armes.

« Capitaine ! »

« Hm ? Oui ? » demanda Sparrow en se tournant d'un pas lent, presque au ralenti, un sourire insouciant collé au visage.

Kenway, lui, avait les traits tirés, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il n'était pas connu pour sa bonne humeur.

« L'équipage de Mawi T Anderson s'approche de plus en plus. »

« Mawi T Anderson ? 'Connais pas. » Sparrow se retourna en rejetant sa main par dessus son épaule d'un air nonchalant.

« Mais Capitaine... »

« Sparrow, une seconde. » commença Kenway en fronçant les sourcils. « Mawi Anderson est une pirate très puissante. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. »

« La ? »

« C'est une femme. Je vois que tu es très au courant de ce qui se passe aux Caraïbes en ce moment. » soupira le blond. Il commençait à se demander si cette alliance avec Sparrow était une si bonne idée. En fait, Edward ne pensait pas que Jack serait aussi stupide et insouciant que les rumeurs l'affirmaient, mais malheureusement, il s'était trompé.

« Donc, c'est une femme dangereuse ? » demanda le Capitaine en ignorant délibérément le reproche du blond.

« Oui. Et son équipage est nombreux. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils nous attaqueront ? »

« Anderson veut le pouvoir et la crainte. Donc oui, elle et son équipage vont nous attaquer. »

« Bien. Toi, va avertir l'équipage de préparer ses armes. Mais ne les fait pas paniquer, ce n'est pas une situation grave. Et sortez les canons. Kewnay, tu seras en premier avec moi. »

* * *

><p>« Capitaine, le Black Pearl est proche, et ils ont l'air d'être prêt à se battre. »<p>

« Très bien. Préparez-vous et restez attentifs. » déclara la belle brune, un sourire fin aux lèvres.

Les hommes de Mawi se hâtèrent d'obéir aux ordres pendant que la Capitaine s'appuyait contre la rambarde, observant le bateau du célèbre Jack Sparrow s'approcher.

* * *

><p>Le Black Pearl était maintenant juste à côté du bateau de Mawi T Anderson mais Jack retenait ses hommes, les bras un peu écartés, pendant que Kenway avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la moitié du visage cachée par sa capuche, comme à son habitude.<p>

« Ça ne sert à rien de se battre pour rien. S'ils nous attaquent, on riposte, mais vous attendez mon signal. » ordonna le capitaine aux dreadlocks.

* * *

><p>Mawi regarda l'équipage du Pearl en souriant. Il était nombreux, et le Capitaine tant renommé n'avait pas l'air si puissant que ça.<p>

Les navires étaient côte à côte et les deux capitaines se fixaient, Sparrow haussant les sourcils, et Mawi en plissant les yeux.

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer les pirates à bord, ne remarquant pas cet homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Edward Kenway, l'Assassin qui était recherché partout. La jeune femme restait concentrée sur Sparrow.

« À l'attaque ! » ordonna-t-elle, et ses hommes abordèrent le bateau ennemi en le harponnant. Certains se dépêchèrent d'y aller à l'aide des cordes accrochées au mât.

« Allez-y ! » cria Sparrow, et bientôt, les deux équipages se mêlèrent pour se battre. Coups de feu, sabre, et tirs de canon retentirent sur la mer jusqu'à présent calme et silencieuse.

Mawi s'étaient précipitée sur Sparrow, et ce dernier se retrouva plongé dans une bataille involontaire.

« Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Jack Sparrow. » sourit la femme pirate en attaquant le brun.

« _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow, merci. » répondit-il en souriant, bloquant le sabre de la plus jeune avec le sien.

Après quelques coups de sabre échangés, les deux corps s'évitant toujours de justesse, comme s'ils avaient répété une chorégraphie, Mawi dû se rendre à l'évidence : battre Sparrow ne serait pas si simple.

Autour d'eux, des corps blessés à terre et d'autres se frappant, se combattant. Une violence pure entourait les deux capitaines.

Sparrow retint un grognement quand la lame de la jeune femme effleura son épaule. Il répliqua brutalement et Anderson finit à terre, sur le dos. Jack en profita pour sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointer sur le front de sa victime.

Il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser d'elle, les yeux fermés à l'idée de _tuer, _mais il releva la tête en se rendant compte du silence qui l'oppressait. Il n'y avait plus personne qui se battaient autour d'eux. Les hommes de Mawi étaient pour la plupart gravement blessés et étaient tous retourné sur leur bateau. L'équipage du brun, en revanche, était plutôt en bon état, excepté quelques blessures.

Sparrow sourit en regardant les yeux grand ouvert de la jeune femme.

« En fait, tu as beau être puissante, ton équipage ne vaut rien. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de refermer la bouche qu'il était à terre, Anderson à califourchon sur lui et un sabre sous la gorge.

« Justement. Tu me sous-estimes. Mon équipage est peut-être faible, mais je ne le suis pas. »

Elle plissa les yeux en appuyant légèrement sa lame sur la peau du pirate aux dreadlocks, attendant impatiemment de voir les premières goûtes de sang, mais un coup de feu retentit et une balle lui passa juste sous le nez. Surprise, elle se releva pour se tourner vers l'origine du tir.

Gibbs, le second de Sparrow. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Il était loin d'être faible, mais l'âge commençait à le ralentir.

« Attaquer de dos dans un combat qui n'est même pas le tien. Ce n'est pas très loyal. »

« C'est loyal envers mon Capitaine. Que crois-tu, que j'allais simplement vous regarder comme le reste de l'équipage ? » s'écria-t-il en désignant de ses bras les hommes de Sparrow qui les observaient, éberlués. « Et puis ne t'imagines pas que ton combat était gagné. Jack est bien plus puissant que ça. Il t'aurait facilement renversée à nouveau. » affirma le marin aux cheveux gris en rangeant son arme à feu dans sa ceinture.

La brune se retourna rapidement mais Sparrow s'était déjà relevé, nonchalant.

« Très bien ! » s'écria-t-elle en sortant son pistolet. Elle tira sans hésiter, atteignant Gibbs à l'épaule. Ce dernier grogna en plaquant sa main sur sa blessure, reculant de quelques pas. Jack s'apprêtait à agir mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Mawi se figea en sentant un canon de pistolet collé contre sa nuque.

« Arrête. » commença une voix rauque « Ton équipage est épuisé et blessé, tu es la seule restante et tu espères combattre tout un équipage encore en forme, avec à sa tête Gibbs, et Sparrow. Et moi en tant qu'allié. C'est peine perdue, gamine. Va t'occuper de tes hommes. »

La femme pirate n'hésita pas une seconde, et d'un mouvement de genoux, elle frappait les jambes de l'inconnu derrière elle. Elle entendit son souffle s'étouffer, se retourna et sourit, pointant son arme contre lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sourire disparut en voyant qui était face à elle. Un homme, pas plus grand qu'elle, mais musclé. Une capuche recouvrant le haut de son crâne, ne dévoilant que la mâchoire serrée du pirate. Deux sabres, plusieurs pistolets se suspendaient à sa ceinture et des mèches blondes s'échappaient grâce à la brise.

« Edward Kenway. »

« Lui-même. » sourit le blond.

Si la jeune femme se savait assez forte pour se battre d'égal à égal contre Jack Sparrow, et sans doute pour terrasser Gibbs, elle n'avait aucune chance contre Sparrow _et _Kenway. Ils semblaient de forces égales, et la brune se retrouverait inférieure face à eux deux.

Alors elle décida d'en apprendre plus.

« Que fais-tu ici, sur le Black Pearl ? À La Havane, tout le monde te recherche et les Assassins ont promis de te retrouver et de t'éliminer. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais cette histoire ne te regarde pas, Anderson. »

Edward retira sa capuche, libérant ses cheveux blonds tenus en arrière par un élastique. Mais dévoilant surtout le haut de son visage, et ses yeux, certes beaux, mais dont le regard de glace déstabiliserait n'importe qui.

Mawi frissonna, mais personne ne remarqua que Sparrow aussi. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, non, mais parce que Kenway était... séduisant. Le brun secoua la tête et se concentra sur le moment présent.

La jeune femme fit volte face et fit claquer ses talons, marchant en direction de son propre navire en gardant la tête haute.

« Une seconde, Mawi T Anderson. » soupira Kenway.

Elle se retourna.

L'ancien Assassin lui faisait face, son arme pointée vers elle.

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser partir quelqu'un qui sait où je suis alors que je serais en danger de mort si on me retrouvait ? »

Un coup de feu partit.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, bien plus loin, sur la terre ferme, deux jeunes femmes, une rousse et une blonde, s'embrassaient désespérément.<p>

« Aria... » soupira la plus grande en caressant le visage de l'autre doucement, de ses doigts fins. « Courage. Tu as encore du temps, ne t'inquiète pas maintenant. » sourit-elle tristement, posant son autre main sur le ventre pour l'instant plat de la blonde.

« Reste forte. »


End file.
